Snow Emergency!
by Luv2rite
Summary: Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I know what you guys are thinking! "Another story? She hasn't even finished her other two." Trust me I will. I just have sort of reached a roadblock and then I decided to just start this story that I was going to post after I finished Jason's Bride. So hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters. If I did Liason would be a couple by now. But don't get me started on that.

This story is completely AU. The character of Jason is not the Jason Morgan that we know and love. His character is very different from the show. Oh and sorry if there are some medical terms that seem weird but I am going to college to be a doctor so I should know these words anyway. So read this story and tell me should I update.

Summary:Ultra-responsible charge nurse Elizabeth Webber gave in to a brief moment of insanity and had a one-night fling with a doctor visiting from out of town. But that night of guilty pleasure with Dr. Jason Morgan may have resulted in something far more permanent, as Elizabeth has a sneaking suspicion she may be pregnant. Or is it just the flu? And, as if her potential medical condition is not enough of a shock, Elizabeth soon discovers that Jason is back in town…for good.  
With all the excitement of the Trauma Unit and a snowstorm brewing, there are bound to be more surprises on the way!

Chapter 1

Charge Nurse Elizabeth Webber battled a wave of nausea as the trauma team wheeled her patient into the Trauma Intensive Care Unit at General Hospital Medical Center.

The female patient had crashed her snowmobile into a tree, suffering multiple broken bones and a lacerated spleen. Elizabeth immediately connected her to a monitor.

"Blood pressure 77/34 with a pulse of 128. How much Dopamine do you have her on?" Elizabeth asked, as the trauma team hurried about.

"Ten micrograms per kilo per minute." A familiar deep southern accent sent a ripple of awareness along Elizabeth's nerves.

"I'm increasing her to fifteen." Elizabeth ignored her response to the surprising — and not necessarily welcome — presence of Dr. Jason Morgan, the trauma surgeon on call.

Plenty of time to be horribly mortified later.

She focused on the Emergency Department resident and nurse on the opposite side of the bed as she straightened out the spaghetti mess of IV tubing. Two units of blood were nearly empty.

"What's her hematocrit?" Tess asked the resident.

"Around 20. There's two units of O neg here and the blood bank is working on a type and cross-match for her now," Jason answered for the resident. Elizabeth could feel his penetrating gaze urging her to acknowledge him.

She couldn't. "Good. Call the lab, tell them to rush the type and cross-match and send me another two units of blood."

"I thought it was my job to give orders?" Jason's curt tone forced her reluctant gaze to meet his.

She took a deep calming breath, so not in the mood for surgeon theatrics, and arched a brow. "Do you want her to get more blood?"

"Go ahead and give her the first two units, then check her hematocrit. If it's less than 30 give another," Jason confirmed.

Duh. No kidding. Elizabeth bit back a snide retort. The sooner things were under control, the sooner they would all leave. "Fine," she said. "The fluid is in, and her pressure is better, almost 90 systolic. We're making progress."

She continued to care for the patient as the ED nurse and resident left, leaving her and Jason alone. Elizabeth kept busy, not bothering to give him more of her attention, just hoping he would leave. What was he doing here? She could feel her emotions stirring, but she tried to keep her face as blank as possible. Focus on the chart…

"You didn't return my phone calls." He spoke quietly, so no one else would overhear.

"No." Another wave of nausea caught her off guard and Elizabeth leaned against the bed frame, praying she wouldn't throw up. She was busy and she knew she didn't have time to get into this with Jason. She gripped the patient's clipboard in her hand like a shield. "Anything else you want? Additional labs? Fluids?"

"Draw a basic chem panel when you get her next hematocrit."

She nodded and wrote the order, taking deep breaths as she hoped the nausea would pass. She'd felt sick for almost a week. Dear God, she couldn't believe all of this. The one and only time she'd indulged in a very selfish fling, it had backfired on her in spades. It was looking as if her one night of luxurious passion may have come with a steep price.

She suspected she might be pregnant.

Responsibility was her middle name. They'd used protection, but one of the condoms had broken. She hadn't worried so much at first, because she'd been on the pill. However, she'd forgotten about the meningitis patient she'd admitted a week earlier. Since she'd been exposed prior to the patient's diagnosis, the hospital had placed her on antibiotics as a precautionary measure.

Antibiotics and birth-control pills didn't mix. The first tended to negate the effects of the second. She was praying what she was feeling was due to a bug that maybe it was the flu. She couldn't be sure until she took a pregnancy test.

Jason was still there, watching her. "I know you're busy, I'll find you later." As if reading her mind, he walked away, finally getting the hint and leaving her alone.

In the nick of time Elizabeth raced to the bathroom, where she lost the entire contents of her stomach in a sickening lurch.

Please Everyone Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! I'm glad you guys like it. I would love it if more people reviewed because the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Sorry for the blackmail but I love reviews!

Jason couldn't believe he'd found her. Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth, was a nurse in the Trauma ICU! A deluge of emotion swamped him.

He could remember their night together with absolute clarity. Every kiss. Every stroke of his fingers along her ivory skin. Every throaty sound she'd uttered when he'd slid deep inside her. His body tightened at the mere thought.

They'd met at a holiday party he'd attended at his boss's urging. The moment a laughing Elizabeth had entered the room, she'd captivated him. His heart had somersaulted in his chest. He'd lost his breath, as if someone kicked him in the kidneys. He'd approached her and found, to his disbelief, that the instant attraction he'd felt was mutual. While it wasn't his style to take, a woman home on the same night he'd met her, he'd felt deep down that they could potentially have so much more.

But the next morning he'd awoken to find she had disappeared while he'd been sleeping.

For a solid week he'd tried to find her, all the while getting acclimated to his new job as a trauma physician in Llanview — until his brother had phoned with the news of their mother's stroke. Without hesitation, he'd taken the first flight home, to Port Charles.

Thankfully, his boss, the Chief of Trauma Surgery, had granted his request to delay his start date by another month. A glitch in transferring his Llanview MD license to Port Charles had added another couple of weeks.

Until now. His first night on trauma call and he'd found Elizabeth, the woman of his dreams.

His first instinct was to run, to get the hell out of dodge. Because somewhere deep inside, he knew with sinking certainty he'd just seen the woman he was destined to marry.

_Hel-lo, reality check._ Elizabeth was not thrilled to see him. Too bad. He had no idea what he'd done to chase her away, but whatever it was, he was determined to set things right.

Halfway down to the ER, his pager went off. He retraced his steps to the ICU, answered the nurse's questions, then halted abruptly when Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, pale and shaken.

Jason again. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Didn't she have enough to deal with? Thoughts were racing through her head, spinning out of control. If she was pregnant, how on earth would she manage to work and raise a child all alone? Her hands trembled.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?"

He took her arm and steered her into the staff break room. She wanted to argue, but fatigue hit hard, and there were at least six more hours left in her shift.

"I'm fine."

She sank gratefully into a chair. How ironic that all of this was hitting her at the same time that Jason showed up, she thought. If she was pregnant, Jason would be the father…

He immediately placed his palm on her forehead. The warm, male scent of him brought erotic memories she'd thought were buried deep, come rushing to the surface.

"No fever. Thank heavens, for a minute I thought you were ill."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

He knelt on the floor before her, taking her clammy hands in his.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

They were alone in the break room. When she lifted her gaze to his, doubt assailed her. She had been avoiding him, but maybe he had a right to know the truth. She may not even been pregnant, she reminded herself. Should she confess her suspicions now? Or wait until after she'd done a pregnancy test to know for sure?

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please Read & Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad that some of you like it. I aim to please.

Chapter Two

Elizabeth gulped. Jason was right. They needed to talk. He deserved to know the truth about her possible pregnancy.

"Why did you run away that morning, without a word?" he asked.

She resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. She didn't want to talk about their night together. She'd gone to the holiday party to escape her emotionally needy family. She didn't remember hearing that Jason was the new trauma physician, but she did recall the moment she saw him — the attraction was instant. She shamelessly flirted with him, then uncharacteristically spent the rest of the night wallowing in pure, sensual pleasure.

Why had that seemed like such a good idea at the time?

"I —" She shook her head, trying not to be drawn off track.

"The reason isn't important."

"It is to me."

Jason stared at her for a moment, then gruffly asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not."

Elizabeth blew out a breath. His nervous concern softened her heart. It was now or never — the urge to chicken out, to avoiding telling him her suspicion was strong. There was no delicate way to break it to him.

"I'm afraid I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

His jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth!"

Mary, one of the ICU nurses, dashed into the break room with wide eyes.

"Did you hear? They're talking twelve to fourteen inches of snow. A blizzard!"

Good grief, could this night get any worse? The last thing she needed was to be snowed in. Elizabeth jumped to her feet, bravely facing Jason.

"Now you know the truth. I have to go."

And before he had a chance to stop her, Elizabeth turned and headed out the door.

Jason could barely think with Elizabeth's words reverberating in his head. Pregnant. Elizabeth might be pregnant. Now that he thought about it, the signs were so clear. Her pale, drawn features, the way her hand was constantly pressed to her stomach, as if she might throw up.

Wait a minute, no reason to panic just yet. They were in the height of flu season and those same symptoms could be from nothing more than a nasty bug.

But if she was pregnant —

His pager sounded and he reluctantly read the message. Another trauma victim, actually two, were on the way. Every fiber of his being wanted to find Elizabeth, to make sure she was really all right, but the trauma victims couldn't wait. Muttering a curse, he took the stairs down to the ED.

"What's the ETA?" he asked, entering the trauma room.

"Any minute."

Maxie Scorpio, the resident on call greeted him.

"One victim has been freed from the wreck; the other is still being extracted."

Within moments, the doors burst open.

"We have a 68-year-old male with a crushing chest injury," the paramedic shouted over the din.

"He's been in and out of V-tach. We had to shock him twice during the ride in."

"Call the cardio-thoracic team."

Jason could see the patient had several other fractures, but his chest injury was the most life-threatening.

"He'll need to go to the OR."

"I'll call them."

Maxie grabbed the closest phone.

Jason took control, rattling off a series of requests for X-rays, lab work and blood. They shocked the patient again, while waiting for the team. He couldn't let his personal life interfere with his work, but thoughts of Elizabeth lingered in the back of his mind while he fought to keep the patient stable.

Fifteen minutes later, the patient was on his way to the OR for emergent open-heart surgery. Their second patient arrived — a younger man suffering severe hypothermia on top of his multiple fractures. A good hour passed before he was able to send the guy up to the Trauma ICU. He planned to follow, but made a quick detour to the supply room, grabbing a pregnancy kit and stuffing it in a brown paper bag.

He'd spent days wondering why Elizabeth had run away, refusing to take his calls. Now there was a bigger reason to get to the bottom of her mysterious behavior. Elizabeth might be pregnant.

Time to know one way or the other for certain.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank for all the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like that I don't do all my stories in the set of GH. I have another I'm working on but won't post until I have at least completed one fanfic. Its an old Historical romance. Where there were Sirs and Ladies of the Manor. That sort of thing. Does anyone think they would be interested in that? Anyway back to they story at hand. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

In the break room, Elizabeth laid her forehead on the cool glass of the window as the bright, glistening snow fell in deceptively innocent flakes.

The second shift hospital supervisor had, indeed, declared a snow emergency. Third shift staff nurses had flooded the switchboard with calls saying they couldn't get in. No reason to be surprised to discover she wasn't going anywhere.

No one was.

The supervisor had already turned empty resident call rooms into sleep room's for the nursing staff. Her job would be to coordinate a sleep schedule for the ICU nurses, in case they were stuck here for the next 24 hours. It didn't help to realize Jason was stuck here, too. She couldn't avoid him. He'd wanted to talk, but what possessed her to blab her secret?

"Elizabeth."

Jason's deep southern accent had her spinning from the window, the resulting dizziness nearly making her fall. She put a steadying hand on the wall.

"Ah…if you're looking for your patient, he's in bed twelve," she said, eyeing the brown paper bag in his hand.

"I'm looking for you, just like I did the morning after you left."

A look of surprise passed along her face.

"I got your number through a friend but you didn't answer my calls," he continued.

"I couldn't find your address — Kelly's security is tighter than the White House — but I wanted to see you again."

Her heart gave a little pang and she desperately wished things were less complicated.

But they weren't.

"Look, Jason, we had a great time but let's just leave it at that, all right?"

His gaze narrowed and she realized she'd ticked him off. He couldn't know how badly she wanted to throw herself into his arms. Why did he have to be so nice? She'd learned the hard way not to date doctors, especially the ones you worked with.

Of course, she wasn't supposed to have hot, steamy, sexual flings with them, either.

"No, we're not going to just leave it at that — no matter what the results. Take this test."

He handed her the bag.

"I'll wait."

He'd brought her a pregnancy kit from the ED. They didn't stock them in the ICU, so she'd planned on going down herself, later. Her stomach flip-flopped as she wavered with indecision.

What was wrong with her? Normally, she was the most decisive person on the planet. She excelled at taking care of her crisis-laden family and being in charge here at work. What was she waiting for?

Without a word, she took the bag from him and disappeared into the bathroom. Swallowing hard, she stared at the package. Okay, she was stuck at work with relentless nausea. If this was the flu, she couldn't take anything to ease her symptoms, until she knew for sure.

She took the test. As she waited for the results, the seconds seemed to take forever to tick by, and she could barely breathe.

She stared in silence at the results.

To be continued...

Ok. I know you guys hate cliffhangers but I am weighing my options on wheter or not I should make her pregnant. So don't hate me. I promise to update soon.

**AS ALWAY PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You so much everyone for your great reviews. I had no idea people would like this story so much. And I have decided to start writing my historical drama. I will post it up when I am done with this story and Jason's Bride. I want to say thank you to Caraluna. Even though you told me that you don't GH anymore thank you for still taking the time to review my story. And also sorry everyone who didnt want Liz preggers but I decided to make her pregnant. It will make sense with the ending I have in mind.

Chapter 5

The red line on the test strip blurred, then sharpened into focus. She was absolutely, positively, undeniably pregnant.

A baby. _She was going to have a baby!_

Instead of the expected dismay, a thrill of excitement shimmered through her. Wow. She was going to be a mother! The thought overwhelmed her, making the room spin slightly.

That sentiment was quickly replaced with a sense of urgency — she needed to make plans! A new place to live, something with a nice fenced-in yard with plenty of neighborhood kids to play with, yet close to a good school…

She had completely forgotten about Jason, until he rapped on the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay in there?"

Tossing the kit in the garbage, she wiped her fantasy from her mind. She stood and opened the door.

"Well?"

Tense, he stood, his dark, compelling gaze locked on hers.

She had the strangest urge to walk into his arms, to bury her face in the comfort of his shoulder. To share the miracle of this tiny life they'd created.

The trauma ICU wasn't the place for this, especially when she had a million things to do. Briskly, she nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh God." His unexpected smile dazzled her.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Shh, keep it down."

Good grief, she hadn't even considered Jason's role in all of this. Or how she felt about him being back in her life. With a wince she glanced around to make sure no one had overheard him.

"We'll have to discuss this later. I have patients to take care of."

She moved as if to go past him, but he caught her arm in his warm grip.

"Elizabeth, I'll be here for you. You're not going through this alone."

The prick of tears had to be from hormones, because she wasn't the sappy sort. She blinked them back and lifted her chin.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but we barely know each other."

His grip on her arm tightened, then reluctantly slid away. As she turned to head toward the central nurse's station, she heard him say,

"We will, Elizabeth. Trust me, we will."

Sorry for the short chapters but since I am updating 2 stories at the same time its harder to get the juices flowing for 1 story enough for a really long chapter.

To be continued...

Please Read & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but unfortunately I am going to my college orientation tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday. So no more updates until Thursday( But hopefully I'll come home to a mailbox full of reviews!

Chapter 6

Two hours later, Jason found himself plenty busy when one of his trauma patients took a turn for the worse. But he couldn't help the goofy grin that wanted to break free, even as he ordered a fluid bolus in response to the man's low blood-pressure.

A baby. He and Elizabeth were going to have a baby.

Not that she was especially thrilled with his reappearance in her life, and truthfully, that fact rankled. What was her problem? _We had a good time, let's leave it at that._ Like hell. She obviously had issues she wasn't sharing with him, but he wanted her, anyway.

Not just physically, although that attraction hadn't dimmed in the least. She was smart. He admired her nursing skill, the way she remained cool and calm in an emergency, multitasking like a pro.

Like now.

"How much fluid have we given him?"

Elizabeth hung an IV antibiotic, answering him over her shoulder.

"Three liters, not counting the two units of blood. Urine output is marginal, his central venous pressure is up to 15."

See? She'd read his mind.

"All right, back off on the fluids. If his pressure begins to drop again, we'll need to start him on epinephrine."

"Okay."

She crossed to the supply cart and frowned.

"Out of suction catheters? The second shift materials tech must not have come in. I'd better do an inventory."

She had yet to look at him, seeming to take every opportunity to remain distant. Briskly, she picked up her clipboard and headed toward the supply room.

Oh, no, he wasn't putting up with another of her infamous disappearing acts. Jason quickly followed.

"I'll help."

She barely spared him a glance as she made her way down the hall.

"Don't you have more important things to do?"

"No."

His trauma pager had been blessedly silent and his patients were stable for the moment.

"Stop avoiding me."

"Are you going to hound me like this for the whole nine months? Because if so, I'll go crazy."

She went straight to the back of the room and began tallying supplies.

"No, you won't. You're a survivor."

He grabbed her clipboard, tossed it aside then lightly clasped her arms.

"Elizabeth, tell me what is really bothering you, besides being pregnant?"

The lights abruptly went out, enclosing the supply room in total darkness.

Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews for my stories. I am happy that so many people loved my ending for Jason's Bride. I read a lot of demands for a sequel. I might just do that but unfortunately it won't be anytime soon b/c I have 2 stories to complete 2 more that I am writing and 2 others for another genre. So as you can see I am kind of busy at the moment. I just want to thank some people for their kind word.

amanda:thank you so much for the compliment. I deeply appreciate it. I do try to write in a different style than others.

JC Morgan:thank you so much for your loyalty to me and my stories, I am glad that they are entertaining for you. I don't mind you asking. I am going to Temple University in Philadelphia.

and also to kr, Vonnie, Nadgirl, Liasonfan1, Only Memories, bbalgurl, Burtonlover,and SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney:thank you all so much for your continued kind words and for always taking time to leave a review for me. The reviews make me want to write more b/c I feel that other people find my stories interesting.

Chapter 7

Elizabeth held her breath, counting the seconds in her head.

One, two, three…there, she heard the backup generator kick on.

But the supply room, not part of the critical power supply, remained shrouded in blackness.

Jason's hands pulled her close and his mouth captured hers in a startling kiss. Instantly, the weeks they'd spent apart faded. Desire flared, hot and quick and lethal.

Oh heavens, she wanted him.

Here. Now. Hurry. No, not here, with boxes of gauze crinkling at her back, but in a bed. Naked.

His hands slid over the worn cotton of her scrubs making a mockery of the thin covering. Helplessly, she clutched his shoulders as he pressed an openmouthed kiss to her neck.

"God, Elizabeth. I want you."

Okay. Yes. Here. Why not? She wanted him, too.

She shifted and pressed closer, his hard, male body seemingly a perfect fit with hers. The rigid evidence of his arousal made her want to touch. She needed protection

Wait a minute, this was exactly how she'd gotten pregnant! What was she doing?

She shoved him away, breathing hard, searching desperately for her penlight.

With shaking fingers she turned the penlight on to see Jason.

"Are you nuts? This can't happen. I want you to leave me alone."

"Really? You could have fooled me. I'd swear you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I get it. You're running scared, just like you did the morning after the holiday party."

"I'm not running from anything," Elizabeth scoffed.

"Yes you are, but what?"

He leaned close and it took all her strength not to prove him right by bolting for the door.

"Me? The baby? The way I make you feel? Elizabeth, please…why won't you open up?"

Elizabeth hesitated, meeting Jason's intense gaze in the minimal illumination from her penlight. The dark supply room provided an aura of intimacy, isolating them from the rest of the world.

"You weren't supposed to be a doctor," she blurted, needing to tell him how she felt.

"That's why I didn't return your calls. I don't date doctors. _Ever._"

Confusion flashed in his eyes.

"Someone hurt you."

"Yes." A wave of relief washed over her. Now he knew.

"I learned the hard way not to date men I work with."

"Elizabeth, I understand your logic. But think back to the night we first met. You didn't know me, and I didn't know you, but we clicked, instantly drawn to each other."

She couldn't lie to him. Not when their night together was forever seared into her memory.

"I know."

"Are you honestly saying we can't move forward in our relationship because I'm a doctor?"

Stated so simply, her reasons for pushing him away did sound a bit lame. But her pregnancy complicated their relationship. Confused, she shook her head.

"I don't know."

Jason's pager shrilled loudly, making her jump.

"Damn," he muttered softly. "I have to go."

She nodded, unable to speak. He surprised her by pressing his mouth on hers for a quick kiss.

"We'll talk soon," he promised.

Alone in the supply room, she finished her inventory of the suction catheters via penlight. She didn't doubt Jason would find her later, but talking wouldn't change a thing.

He'd still be a doctor she worked with. And she was still pregnant with his baby. How could she ever trust Jason's feelings for her? And worst of all, what if they didn't last?

To be continued...

Please Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You guys for all your reviews! I appreciate it! I might start my next fic pretty soon so please read that one also.

Chapter 8

Jason hated leaving Elizabeth, but the OR staff had paged him to let him know the trauma patient with the crushing chest injury was coming out of surgery. For the next couple of hours, he remained busy with the patient who'd undergone a coronary bypass surgery and a mitral-valve replacement.

Georgie was the ICU nurse at the bedside. She was competent, but they didn't have the same synergy that he shared with Elizabeth.

He sensed Elizabeth coming up behind him. How had he grown so aware of her in such a short amount of time?

"Georgie? I'm ready to take over for you." Elizabeth consulted her clipboard. "You're scheduled for a four-hour rest period."

Concerned, he glanced at Elizabeth. "Shouldn't you rest soon?"

She sent him an exasperated look. "I'm fine. As the Charge Nurse, I'm last to go."

"I'm okay, Elizabeth, if you want to switch places," Georgie offered as she hung an IV antibiotic.

"No, thanks. I'd rather stick to the schedule."

Jason appreciated Elizabeth's organizational skills — clearly she preferred to do things according to plan. But what about making some exceptions once in a while? Couldn't she adapt her strict schedule for the sake of her health? For their baby?

He stepped back, listening as Georgie gave Elizabeth a detailed report on the patient's progress since returning from surgery. After fifteen minutes, Georgie finally left them alone.

"His cardiac index is still low, and his pulse is tachy." Elizabeth's tone was brisk and professional. "Did you want me to titrate the nipride and epinephrine drips?"

"Yes, until his cardiac index is at least 2.5 or better." Jason fought the urge to make her sit down.

Not that she would appreciate his interference. "How are you feeling? Any nausea?"

"A little." She ignored him as she worked over his patient. "But I'm fine."

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above the patient's bed. Two o'clock in the morning. He'd pumped Georgie on the length of their shifts. Elizabeth couldn't be fine, not when they were already a good three hours past her normal eight hours. She was sick, pregnant and had just agreed to cover another four hours because of the mountain of snow piling up outside.

Did she think she was Wonder Woman?

A voice over the intercom interrupted his thoughts. "Elizabeth, you have a call on line two."

"Excuse me." Elizabeth swept past him to seek a phone outside the patient's room. With unabashed curiosity, he blatantly listened to her side of the conversation.

"You have two extra nurses for us?" Elizabeth's voice rose incredulously. "How did you manage that?" She paused, then nodded. "You bet I'll use them, thanks so much!" She hung up.

"Help is on the way?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently, the house supervisor managed to get in touch with a couple of ICU nurses who live in the apartment complex across the highway."

Her gaze slid from his and he immediately knew what she was thinking. The same apartment complex he lived in. The same place she'd snuck out of the morning after their night together.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, before continuing, "They walked here, despite the blizzard."

"Great. Now you can rest."

Her gaze narrowed then turned into a wince as she put a hand over her stomach. "Maybe, at least for a little while."

"Dr. Morgan!" One of the ICU nurses ran up to him. "Your patient in room twelve just went into V-fib."

"Call a Code Blue and get the defibrillator now!" Jason ran down to room twelve.

Damn. This was the guy who had been in the same car crash as the open-heart case. So much for being stable.

"Charge the defibrillator to 200 joules and shock him."

Elizabeth wheeled the defibrillator into the room and efficiently connected the patient to the defib pads. "Charged to 200 joules, all clear?"

After making sure no staff members were touching the patient, she shocked him.

"Still in V-fib, shock again at 200," Jason commanded.

"All clear?" Elizabeth shocked him again.

"Still in V-fib, shock again at 360 joules," Jason said.

"All clear?" Elizabeth gave the third electrical shock.

"Still v-fib, start CPR and give a milligram of epinephrine." Jason gave the orders calmly, although inside, he wanted to scream and shout.

What had they missed? Why had this guy gone into a lethal cardiac rhythm? And could they save him?

Elizabeth climbed up to kneel on the bed for chest compressions.

On a personal level, Jason wanted to yank her down, but her chest-compressions were excellent, giving the patient a reasonable blood pressure. Once they had given all the necessary medications, he called out, "Stop CPR, let's see what we have for a heart rhythm."

Elizabeth halted her compressions.

Jason held his breath and there was a moment of complete silence as every person in the room stared at the monitor.

_**To be continued...**_

Please Read & Review


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all your reviews. I just started a new story called Knight Passion and I hope that you all stop by and read it. This chapter is going to be kind of short so sorry. Hope you like it.

Chapter Nine

"Normal sinus rhythm." Relief was evident in Elizabeth's tone.

"All right, start him on amiodirone drip and send off a basic chem and cardiac injury panel," Jason instructed.

They'd avoided further complications for the moment, but this guy's heart obviously needed a little help. "I'll call a Cardiology consult."

Most of the members of the code team dispersed from the room, leaving the patient's nurse to take over. Jason wrote a note in the patient's chart, then picked up the phone to call Cardiology.

After he placed the call, he took a few moments to think over what he would say to the patient's family — they also had to be notified. Although the patient was stabilized, his condition had just turned critical.

"Jason?" A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his morose thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth. Her concern warmed his heart. He wanted so badly to take her hand in his, but at the same time, he didn't want to undermine her professionalism while they were in the ICU.

He forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was a close call, though."

"I know." Elizabeth's expression mirrored his feelings. "You did a great job in there."

"Not just me, the whole team," he corrected. "Even if you did give me a moment of heart failure when you jumped up on the bed to do CPR. I'd feel better if you were off your feet, resting."

He kept his voice low, so their conversation wouldn't carry.

Her cheeks reddened and her hand slipped from his shoulder. He instantly missed the physical connection.

"Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to tell you. I'm on my way to rest in one of the call rooms. In case you need to find me."

"Good." Was there a hidden meaning in there?

Man, he hoped so. She needed to take care of herself and he wished like heck he could go with her. His trauma pager was relatively quiet, but he couldn't risk leaving his patient just yet.

"Get some sleep."

"I will. See you later."

Jason watched her walk away, wondering which call room she'd been assigned. Would she mind a little company, later?

The thought gave him the spurt of energy he needed to finish his paperwork, then check on the remainder of his patients. The sooner he got things squared away in the ICU, the quicker he could find Elizabeth.

To be continued...

Please Read & Review


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Warning:Some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter 10

Elizabeth was physically exhausted, but emotionally too keyed up to sleep. Not unusual, the adrenaline rush of a code blue was enough to keep anyone awake.

She splayed her hand over her flat belly. For a few hours, the idea of having a baby had stayed in the dark recesses of her mind, but now the knowledge filled her head. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would he or she have straight blonde hair like Jason or her riot brown curls? She needed to think of a name…

A knock on her door brought her bolting upright. Groggily, she stared at the illuminated clock. She must have dozed, after all. Was her four-hour rest period over already?

"Elizabeth? It's me, Jason."

Leaning over, she flicked on the small bedside lamp. She'd taken off her scrubs, so she wrapped a blanket around her nearly naked body and went to the door. She opened it just a crack, and peered out at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

His lazy grin shot a tingle of awareness through her stomach. "May I come in?"

Elizabeth hesitated, knowing he wanted more than conversation. The memory of their kisses in the supply room reminded her of how close to the edge she teetered. He was a doctor, a trauma surgeon, no less. If she had a functioning brain cell left in her head, she'd run in the opposite direction.

But she didn't want to run, and not just because of the sexual chemistry between them. Jason was a sincere and compassionate doctor. There were no guarantees in life — the near-miss during the code blue proved that. And suddenly, looking at Jason, she realized just how much she was tempted to trust him.

It was a good feeling, she thought.

"Won't you give me a chance, Elizabeth?"

He edged closer to the door. "I promise I won't hurt you."

He offered a smile.

Her resistance melted. How did he have the power to make her act so differently than she usually would? With Jason she was another person, one who didn't care about the mistakes of the past, only the possibilities of the future.

"All right."

She opened the door.

The relief in his gaze was comical. He came into the call room, then quickly closed and locked the door behind him. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could formulate a coherent thought, he covered her mouth with his.

The room spun as Jason pulled her into his arms. With two steps he steered to the edge of the bed and gently set her down on the mattress. She clutched the blanket to her naked chest as Jason gazed down at her. He stroked a finger down her cheek.

"You're so beautiful. I can hardly believe I've found you after all these weeks."

A ghost of a smile played across the hard planes of his face. "How did I get so lucky to be snowed in with you my first night on call?"

Her throat thick with emotion, Elizabeth couldn't answer. Instead, she loosened her hold on the blanket and entwined her arms around his neck, then brought him closer for another kiss. Letting go of her old fears was much easier when he kissed her.

"I want you," Jason whispered.

He made quick work of getting rid of his scrubs, then took his time divesting her of the lace she wore. He splayed his broad hand over her abdomen as his gaze feasted on her bare breasts.

"Are you really up for this?"

"I'm fine." When his hand moved up to cup one of her breasts, she gasped. "Better than fine."

"Good."

He took his time exploring every inch of her, but his slow caresses were driving her mad — she wanted him to hurry. When he spread her legs to stroke her more intimately, she eagerly rose up to meet him.

"Jason, please," she clutched at him, urging him closer.

"Shh, let me look at you for a moment."

He stroked the heart of her while pressing a kiss on her belly.

"Don't make me wait another minute."

She threaded her hands into his hair and tugged him upward. The muscles of his arms bunched as he lifted up to cover her body with his, and thrust deep.

"Oh!" she cried out when he filled her so completely.

Yes, finally — this was what she'd wanted! Maybe everything would work out between them, she thought…and then she couldn't think at all.

After several moments, all she heard was Jason's deep breaths. Then he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Elizabeth, I think I'm falling in love with you."

She froze, her heart stumbling in her chest. The shrill ringing of the phone cut the silence of the room. Jason picked up the receiver and held it out for her to answer.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please Read & Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the reviews. I am trying to finish this story before I have to move in for school which is the 26th. Because if I don't then it will take me a while to update after that.

Chapter 11

"Elizabeth, we're declaring an all-clear. You're free to leave."

"All right."

She barely heard her supervisor because Jason's words tumbled through her mind as she hung up the phone.

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked. "You look pale."

"Yes. No, er…the snow emergency is over."

She was all too aware of her nakedness beneath the sheets. What had she done?

"I can go home."

Jason's brows pulled together. "I'd like to drive you home, but I can't leave until seven. Will you wait for me?"

"I can drive myself."

She clutched the sheet, easing away. "I'm sure the plows have the major streets cleared by now."

"Elizabeth." He put a hand on her arm, as if to stop her. "You're doing it again, running away from me. From us."

"I — need some time alone." Her voice sounded strange, distant, even to her own ears. "To think."

"I meant what I said."

Jason tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes flashed and she jerked away from his touch.

"We've only known each other a few days. How can you love me? You don't even know me."

Fuming, she searched for her discarded scrubs.

"I knew from the moment I saw you, my life had changed. Our first night together, I discovered your great sense of humor. Your laugh was infectious."

She didn't want to listen, but his voice tugged at her while she gathered her stuff.

"After tonight, I know you're a warm, compassionate nurse who's been hurt in the past and I can only promise not to do the same."

"That's not enough."

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as she clutched her clothes to her chest.

"I know you take responsibility seriously. And I know you're carrying my baby." Jason wouldn't give up. "All I'm asking is for you to give us a chance."

"I need time, Jason. This is just so much to take in all at once. I'd never keep you away from your child, but as far as a relationship goes —" she swallowed hard "— I'm just not sure."

The expression in his eyes was dark, tormented. She expected him to push harder, but he surprised her by nodding.

"I'll give you time, Elizabeth."

He stood. "But remember how hard I searched for you, after that first night. And how thrilled I was to find you, before you told me about the baby. From the moment I saw you, I was attracted to you. And making love again just now only reinforced how wonderful we are together."

She didn't have a response to that, so she slipped into the bathroom. As she leaned weakly against the door, she knew his words would follow her all the way home.

Jason finished his shift and headed to his apartment across the street, wishing he dared go straight to Elizabeth's place. But he'd promised to give her time.

And a few measly hours probably wasn't enough, damn it.

She was slipping through his fingers. Again. And he didn't know how to convince her that his feelings were real. Hell, they were so real they scared him to death.

When he'd found her in the ICU, he'd known their futures were irrevocably linked. But he hadn't anticipated the news of the baby.

At first he'd been ecstatic about being a father. Now he resented the very connection he'd once desired, because Elizabeth hadn't believed him when he'd confessed he loved her. She thought he was handing her a line, because of the baby.

Nothing was further from the truth.

But how could he convince her?

To be continued...

Please Read & Review


	12. Chapter 12

Ok guys this is it..the last chapter..it's been a great ride and I am sorry to see it end but I feel that I have done everything I can with this story.. I just want to say thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this story and I hope you like the ending.

P.S. To amanda: I am going to Temple University in Philadelphia. Thanks for asking.

Chapter 12

Five excruciatingly long days passed before he saw Elizabeth again. He'd called often, but she hadn't returned his messages. They kept missing each other at work, too. When his buzzer sounded on Saturday morning, his heart leapt with hope. He used the intercom to answer.

"Yes?"

"Jason? It's Elizabeth. Do you have a minute?"

He had way more than a minute, but tried to remain calm.

"Of course, come on up."

He pressed the button to release the lock then went to open his apartment door to wait for her.

She looked wonderful, casually dressed in worn jeans and a green wool sweater beneath her bulky coat. He could barely keep himself from hauling her into his arms and kissing her.

"I'm so glad you stopped by. You look wonderful. Do you want something to drink?"

Cripes, was he babbling? He needed to get a grip.

"No, I'm fine."

She shed her coat, then stood awkwardly in his living room.

"I thought I should tell you in person."

His gut clenched at her solemn tone. "Tell me what?"

She glanced away, but not before he saw the pain in her eyes. "I've had some bleeding."

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

Now he did cross over to pull her into his arms. "When? Why didn't you call me? I would have been there. There's no reason for you to go through this alone."

She didn't resist his embrace, but hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Do you really mean that?"

He was shaken by the news, already grieving for the baby that might no longer be, but he was more worried about Elizabeth. How much blood had she lost? Was she really all right, emotionally?

"Of course I do. Nothing is more important than you, Elizabeth."

She pulled away, enough to search out his gaze. "I want to believe you."

He squashed a wave of frustration but kept his tone calm.

"I wish you could believe me, too. I'm not the one who hurt you. I wish I could take care of the guy who did."

She sighed and blew out a breath.

"I guess I should explain. My dad was a doctor, Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Children's Memorial Hospital. He left us when I was a senior in high school. Afterwards, my Mom started taking sleeping pills. She was a mess, hardly able to cope. I was the oldest of five kids — I had to keep our family from falling apart."

Jason nodded, finally understanding what she'd gone through and why she had such a strong aversion to doctors. "I'm sorry."

"I'm usually the responsible one, until I met you." She placed a hand over her flat stomach.

"I haven't lost the baby yet, but you need to know, it's a real possibility."

"I won't deny how sad I'd be if you lost the baby, but I meant what I said. Making sure you're healthy is my main concern."

He brushed a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay, Elizabeth. I'm here for you, no matter what."

She was quiet, then reluctantly pulled away.

"You scared me when you said you were falling in love with me. Mostly because I've been feeling the same way. And I'm so afraid of ending up like my mother. My family is still pretty much in chaos."

"You're one of the strongest women I know."

Jason hadn't met her mother, but he knew Elizabeth. "I wish I could give you a guarantee, but I can't. All I can ask is for you to give me a chance to prove we're different. We are not your parents."

"I know." She raised her gaze to his. "I've been telling myself the same thing. I don't want to ruin what we have."

The tightness in his chest eased.

Cautiously, he asked, "And what do we have?"

With a hesitant smile, she gently placed her hand over his heart. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'm anxious to find out."

Not an overwhelming proclamation of love, but he was willing to take it. After all, they had the rest of their lives.

He hauled her into his arms where she belonged.

"Me, too."

_**The End**_

Thanks everyone for reading..

Please Read & Review


End file.
